Chards
by Nerventod
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Jahrelang hat Harry seinen Eltern zum Mutter- und Vatertag Karten geschrieben, doch nun hat er noch jemanden, dem er eine schreiben kann. Und dieses Mal kann er sie der be treffenden Person geben. AU. Snape-adopts-Harry. Warnung:


**Chards**

ja ich weiß... da hab ich dumme trulla noch so viele geschichten offen, an denen ich eine ganze weile nicht weitergeschrieben habe, und da mache ich endlich wieder was und da ist es was neues... aber als ich diese geschichte gelesen habe, musste es einfach sein... nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ich musste einfach was tun, weil ich einen wirklich beschissenen start ins neue jahr hatte (ein hund totktank, ein anderer bandscheibenvorfall, onkel gestorben, vogel gestorben, auto nicht durch den tüv gekommen) und keinen nerv, mich an die anderen geschichten zu setzen... ich versuche aber, das endlich wieder zu ändern... also viel spaß beim lesen ihr süßen  
knuddels nerventod

p.s. ich habe die zitate frei übersetzt und hoffe, dass die so richtig sind ;-)

p.p.s. ein ganz dickes dankeschön an meine liebe beta silvermoon_1987... das war hervorragende und sehr schnelle arbeit

* * *

**Titel: **Chards

**Autor: **Mord-Sith Rahl

**Übersetzung: **Nerventod

**Beta: **Silvermoon_1987

* * *

**Summary: **Jahrelang hat Harry seinen Eltern zum Mutter- und Vatertag Karten geschrieben, doch nun hat er noch jemanden, dem er eine schreiben kann. Und dieses Mal kann er sie der be­treffenden Person geben. AU. Snape-adopts-Harry. Warnung: Gewalt, Selbstmordgedanken und Kindsmisshandlung

* * *

„_Es ist nicht Fleisch und Blut, sondern das Herz, was uns zu Vätern und Söhnen macht."_

_**Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller**_

„_Ich kann mir kein anderes Bedürfnis der Kindheit vorstellen, dass so stark ist, wie das Bedürfnis nach dem Schutz eines Vaters."_

_**Sigmund Freud**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Harry erwachte im Bewusstsein, dass heute ein besonderer Tag war. Tatsächlich war der Tag für ihn selbst wichtiger als für Severus. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, wusste Severus wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, was für ein Tag heute überhaupt _war_.

So wie jeden Morgen machte Harry sein Bett, putzte sich seine Zähne, nahm eine Dusche und zog sich frische Sachen an. Sachen, die ihm Severus gekauft hatte, weil er nicht, wie er gesagt hatte, zusammen mit jemandem in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden wollte, der wie ein Obdachloser aussah. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich Harry deswegen angegriffen gefühlt und einen Kommentar über die Haare des Mannes und überhaupt dessen Hygiene losgelassen.

Sogar jetzt noch war Harry darüber überrascht, dass Severus ihn nur ernst angesehen hatte und ihm gesagt hatte, er solle sich um seine eigenen Haare kümmern und auch um den ständigen Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln. Darauf hatte Harry natürlich geantwortet, dass stundenlange Gartenarbeit nun einmal ihre Spuren hinterlassen würde, genauso wie das auch bei dem Brauen von Zaubertränken der Fall sei, aber wenigsten hätte er schon einmal etwas von dem Ausdruck „ein Bad nehmen" gehört.

Wenn er daran zurück dachte, konnte er die Streitereien beinahe neckisch nennen, aber damals hatte Harry natürlich befürchtet, dass er jeden Moment von einem wütenden Severus geschlagen würde.

Es hatte auch nicht gerade geholfen, dass Severus wegen der gesamten Adoptionssache ein totaler Arsch gewesen war.

- Erinnerung –

„_Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!"_, explodierte Harry, total geschockt davon was der Direktor ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, ihr beiden werdet gut zurecht kommen", strahlte Dumbledore und sah ganz so aus, wie ein seniler alter Mann, der eine Süßigkeit zu viel in seinem Leben genascht hatte.

„Aber… aber… aber er _hasst_ mich! Vergessen Sie Voldemort! _Snape_ wird mich umbringen, wenn er die _Gelegenheit_ dazu bekommt!"

„Hören Sie auf, so melodramatisch zu sein, Potter", schnarrte Snape, als er den Krankenflügel betrat. „Ich werden dem Dunklen Lord definitiv eine Chance geben."

„Severus, nun also wirklich", tadelte Dumbledore. Snape starrte ihn nur weiter spöttisch an.

„Warum muss _er_ mich adoptieren? Könnten das nicht die Weasleys machen?", jammerte Harry.

„Die Weasleys haben nicht die Kraft oder das Wissen, dich zu beschützen. Da der Blutschutz, der den Ligusterweg umgibt, außer Frage steht, brauchst du einen fähigen Zauberer, der dich vor Voldemort beschützen kann", erklärte Dumbledore. „Ich weiß, dass ihr beide in der Vergangenheit nicht miteinander klar gekommen seid…" Das war sicher die Untertreibung des Jahres. „Aber sicher könnt ihr den Ernst dieser Lage verstehen?"

Finster blickend verschränkte Harry seine Arme vor der Brust, was er durch den Zauber, der seinen rechten Arm umschloss, nur etwas unbeholfen schaffte. Dämlicher Onkel Vernon. „Ja, sicher. Solange ich nur Voldemort besiegen kann, ist alles andere egal. Sie wissen doch, dass ich bei den Durselys am sichersten bin, also warum schicken sie mich nicht einfach dorthin zurück?", murmelte er und drehte sein Gesicht weg, damit man die Tränen in seinen Augen nicht sehen konnte. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass er nur gut genug war, um eine Waffe zu sein.

„Spielen wir schon wieder den Märtyrer, Potter? Sie bräuchten wirklich mal etwas Neues", spottete Snape höhnisch.

„Und Sie brauchen ein neues Gesicht, Sie hässliche Fledermaus!", brüllte Harry wütend, während sein Kopf herumfuhr, um seinen meist gehassten Professor wütend anzufunkeln.

„Harry! Severus! Das ist genug!", donnerte Dumbledore und klang dabei endlich wie der mächtige Zauberer, der er war. Beide jüngeren Zauberer wichen zurück, auch wenn Harry ein wenig mehr zurückwich, was aber normal für eine Person war, die kürzlich erst misshandelt worden war. „Ich möchte, dass ihr beide jetzt damit aufhört, euch wie Kinder zu benehmen und dass ihr diesen Streit wie Männer beilegt! Diese Adoption wird stattfinden und ihr beide werdet das akzeptieren!" Danach stürmte der beeindruckende ältere Zauberer aus dem Krankenflügel und ließ Harry zurück, der sich eiskalt fühlte.

Großartig, genau was er gebraucht hatte; Dumbledore hatte wieder angefangen ihn zu hassen.

„Hören Sie zu Potter", zischte Snap und lehnte sich über Harry, der wegen dem Eintritt in seinen persönlichen Bereich weiter zurückwich. „Denken Sie nicht einmal für eine Sekunde, dass sich zwischen uns irgendetwas wegen dieser Adoption ändert", knurrte der Mann. „Ich hasse Sie, Sie hassen mich, das ist das Ende der Geschichte. Ich werde weder den liebevollen Vater spielen und Sie wie einen Prinzen behandeln, noch werde ich der Illusion unterliegen, dass Sie jemals so etwas sein könnten, was ich mir als Sohn wünsche. Und erwarten Sie erst gar nicht von mir Mitgefühl, weil Ihre Muggel-Verwandten ihnen zu Hause nicht all ihren Müll durchgehen lassen wollten, denn Sie werden feststellen, dass ich so etwas wie Mitgefühl nicht besitze. Habe ich mich _verständlich ausgedrückt_, Potter?"

Harry betrachtete den Mann vor ihm zitternd, ehe er heftig mit dem Kopf nickte. „J-ja, Sir."

„Gut", schnarrte Snape, ehe er sich herum drehte und mit wehendem Umhang den Krankenflügel verließ.

In dieser Nacht weinte sich Harry in den Schlaf.

- Ende der Erinnerung –

Kopfschüttelnd konnte Harry nicht anders, als über darauf folgende Erinnerungen zu lächeln, trotz der Angst und allem, was er damals empfunden hatte. Wie zum Beispiel damals, als er krank geworden war, sich aber dazu entschieden hatte, nicht auf Snapes Mitgefühl zu bauen (und abgesehen davon, wann hatten sich die Dursleys jemals darum gekümmert, wenn er krank war) und dieses kleine Stück an Information für sich behalten hatte. Severus und Harry waren zu dieser Zeit recht gut miteinander ausgekommen, auch wenn das zum Großteil an Harry gelegen hatte, der sein Bestes getan hatte, den Mann nicht zu verärgern und dessen Zorn nicht auf sich zu ziehen. Aber offensichtlich war es dem Professor zu viel geworden, Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem sich übergebenden kranken Kind zu kommen. Es war mehr, als er geduldig ertragen konnte.

- Erinnerung –

Harry fühlte sich furchtbar. Sein Hals war wund, seine Augen wässrig, sein Kopf schmerzte und sein Magen rebellierte. Nicht zu vergessen, dass ihm schwindlig war und er sich schwach fühlte. Aber er wusste es besser, als sich bei Snape auszuweinen. Sie waren gut genug miteinander ausgekommen und er erinnerte sich noch gut genug an die Drohung, die er am Tag seiner Adoption bekommen hatte, dass er Snape gegenüber nicht jammern sollte.

Harry wischte sich mit seinem Ärmel über seine laufende Nase und stolperte dann ins Badezimmer, um sich etwas kaltes Wasser auf sein heißes Gesicht zu spritzen. Er verzog sein Gesicht, als er sein Spiegelbild sah.

„Du siehst absolut schrecklich aus, mein Lieber", sagte der Spiegel ihm sinnloser Weise.

„Na sowas, danke", krächzte Harry. Er war der Meinung, dass er nicht so schlecht aussehen würde, wenn ihn der Sturm gestern draußen nicht erwischt hätte, als er seine Pflichten erledigt hatte, während Snape einkaufen gewesen war. Das Klügste wäre gewesen, wieder zurück in das Haus zu gehen, als es angefangen hatte zu regnen, aber Harry hatte nicht gewusst, ob der Professor wie seine Verwandten gewesen wäre und sich nicht dafür interessiert hätte, was passiert war, sondern nur dafür, dass Harry besser seine Aufgaben erledigt hätte.

Harry hatte sich bereits vor dem Sturm ein wenig, nun ja, komisch gefühlt und draußen in dem kalten Wind und Regen zu bleiben und seine Aufgaben zu erledigen, war wahrscheinlich nicht die beste Idee gewesen. Aber Harry wollte seinen neuen Vormund nicht mitten im Nirgendwo wütend machen.

Nicht, dass sie wirklich im Nirgendwo waren. Ein paar Meilen den Trampelpfad entlang, gab es eine Reihe von Nachbarn und einen kleinen Supermarkt, den man leicht in ein paar kurzen Stunden zu Fuß erreichen konnte. Natürlich schützten die Zauber rund um das Anwesen des Professors sie vor Besuchen, so dass Harry sich sehr allein fühlte, nur mit Snape als Gesellschaft._ Nur mit Snape, der ihn __s__chreien hören würde…_

„Ich werde Voldemort umbringen", krächzte Harry und richtete sich zitternd zu voller Größe auf, während er versuchte die Schmerzen in seinen Knochen zu ignorieren. „Und dann werde ich Dumbledore umbringen. Und dann werde ich mich zur Sicherheit selbst von einer Klippe stürzen. Ja, von einer großen. Brillant", keuchte er müde.

„POTTER! Beweg deinen faulen Arsch hier runter!"

Hey, sie kam miteinander aus, aber sie waren keine _Freunde_.

Zur Hölle, sie waren nicht einmal _freundlich_.

Harry stöhnte, als der Ruf in seinem Kopf vibrierte, und wäre beinahe die Treppe herunterge­fallen, die ins Erdgeschoss führte, wenn er sich nicht gerade noch abgefangen hätte. Als er in das Esszimmer eintrat, hätte er sich wegen des Geruchs des Frühstücks beinahe übergeben müssen und wusste, dass er es niemals schaffen würde, das Essen im Magen zu behalten. Lieber Gott, er hoffte, er würde es nicht vor Snape wieder auskotzen…

„Das ist der dritte Tag hintereinander, an du zu spät gewesen bist, Potter", schnarrte Snape. „Offensichtlich lag ich falsch darin, zu denken, dass du mehr Anstand als ein gewöhnlicher Bergtroll hast."

Harry ignorierte die Anspielung, auf die er normalerweise reagiert hätte, und plumpste in seinen Sitz. „Entschuldigung, Sir", murmelte er, hauptsächlich deshalb weil er nicht dachte, dass er mit normaler Lautstärke sprechen konnte. Er wartete, bis Snape sich selbst etwas genommen hatte und tat dann ein paar Kleinigkeiten auf seinen eigenen Teller, zum einen um seine schwache Hand zu beruhigen und zum anderen aus Angst, Snape könnte ihn wegen seiner Überheblichkeit angreifen. Sie mochten miteinander klar kommen, aber das nur, weil Harry allen Befehlen gehorchte, zumindest so gut es ihm möglich war.

Er spürte Snapes Augen auf seinem gebeugten Kopf, während er mit dem Essen auf seinem Teller herum spielte, doch er wagte es nicht aufzuschauen. Sehr langsam hob er eine Gabel voll Rührei zu seinem Mund und versuchte hart, sich nicht darauf zu konzentrieren, wie es in seinem Mund zerquetscht worden, als er kaute. Während er einen Schluck des Kürbissaftes nahm, den Snape seit kurzem für ihn da hatte, wünschte er sich beinahe, das Snape sich immer noch wie ein totaler Arsch benehmen würde und ihm einfach Wasser gegeben hätte, denn der Saft half seinem Magen überhaupt nicht.

Nach nur drei weiteren Bissen, verlor Harry seinen Kampf mit seinem Magen.

Mit großen Augen schlug sich Harry eine Hand vor den Mund, während er sich von dem Tisch zurück stieß, dabei den Stuhl umwarf, und aus dem Raum in Richtung Toilette rannte. Er schaffte es gerade so, den wenigen Inhalt seines aufgewühlten Magens in die Porzellanschlüssel zu spucken und würgte danach noch ein wenig weiter. Stöhnend strich er seine verschwitzten Strähnen von der Stirn, nur um dann erschrocken und ängstlich zurückzuweichen, als er spürte, wie eine kalte Hand ihn genau dort berührte.

„'S tut mir Leid", stöhnte er und versuchte vor der vermeintlichen Gefahr wegzurücken. Sein Hinterkopf knallte gegen das Waschbecken, was dazu führte, dass die bereits vorhandenen Schmerzen sich intensivierten. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihm, als Sterne hinter seinen Augen explodierten. Ein Schatten fiel über ihn und er hörte das Rascheln von Roben, was ihn dazu brachte, zu wimmern und zu versuchen, noch weiter zurück zu weichen. „Bitte…"

„Potter… Ich versuche nur deine Temperatur zu messen", drang Snapes Stimme in sein vernebeltes Hirn vor und klang dabei ungewöhnlich sanft und besorgt. Seine kalten Hände berührten erneut Harrys Kopf, worauf der Junge unbewusst stöhnte und sich gegen die Kühle lehnte, die sich so gut an seiner heißen Stirn anfühlte. „Genau so Potter, bleib einfach ruhig. Hier, spül deinen Mund aus."

Ein Becher wurde gegen Harrys Lippen gepresst, was ihn das wunderbar kalte Wasser trinken ließ, bevor er dazu gedrängt wurde, es in einer Schüssel auszuspucken, die der ältere Mann für ihn heraufbeschworen hatte. Einen geflüsterten Aufrufezauber später wurde eine Phiole an seine Lippen gebracht, der schnell eine andere folgte.

„Um deinen Magen zu beruhigen und dein Fieber zu senken", erklärte Snape. „Lass uns dich ins Bett bringen."

„'S tut mir Leid", stöhnte Harry erneut kläglich. „'S geht mir gut."

„Dir geht es alles andere als gut, Potter. Hör jetzt auf, dich gegen mich zu wehren, oder dir werden die Konsequenzen nicht gefallen." Zitternd gab Harry nach und erlaubte Snape, ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer und ins Bett zu bringen. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich krank fühlst, Potter? Ich vermute, dass kommt von dem Platzregen, in dem ich dich gestern gefunden habe."

Harry rieb stirnrunzelnd seine brennenden Augen. „Es war kaum ein Platzregen", murmelte er. Dann seufzte er. „Ja und Nein, Sir. Ich habe mich schon davor ein wenig schlecht gefühlt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass der Regen es verschlimmert hat." Er schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, während er auf die bissigen Worte und wütenden Hände wartete.

Sie kamen nie.

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage, warum du mir nicht gesagt hast, dass du krank bist", seufzte Snape harsch. „Bei Merlin, Junge, ich werde dich nicht schlagen, wie das dein Ochse von Onkel getan hat!"

Harry schaute Snape einfach nur überrascht an. „Aber Sie haben gesagt… Sie haben gesagt, ich solle nicht versuchen ihr Mitleid zu bekommen." Ein plötzlicher Hustenanfall unterbrach ihn für einen Moment, ehe er mit Schmerz verzogenen Gesicht und noch kratzigerer Stimme fortfuhr, nachdem er vorbei war. „Es geht mir gut, ehrlich, Professor." Er wagte einen Blick zu Snape hinauf und war geschockt zu sehen, wie der Mann ihm entsetzt ansah. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Professor Snape?", flüsterte er zögerlich.

„Ob es _mir_ gut geht?", schnappte Snape und sah wütend aus. Harry wich von den Mann zurück, als er begann an der Seite des Bettes auf- und abzugehen. „Du klingst so, als hättest du ein Kilo Kies geschluckt und du fragst _mich_, ob es mir gut geht. Nachdem ich dich hinaus in den strömenden Regen gejagt habe."

„S-Sie habe nicht gewusst, dass es regnen würde…", murmelte Harry und zuckte zurück als Snape herumwirbelte und ihn anfunkelte.

„Du bist meine Verantwortung. Es ist meine Pflicht, sicherzustellen, dass es dir gut geht."

Verantwortung. Pflicht. Verpflichtung. Das waren alles dieselben Worte und sie alle meinten dasselbe. Bürde. Ungewollt. Freak.

„I-Ich hätte schneller sein sollen", schüttelte Harry vehement seinen Kopf und stöhnte auf, als er das Gefühl hatte, er müsste sich erneut auf das eine Bett übergeben, das Snape ihn in seinem Haus benutzen ließ. Es war nicht _sein_ Raum, egal, ob er adoptiert worden war. Snape war das aufgezwungen worden und er würde Harry niemals als seinen Sohn haben wollen. Das hatte er sogar in dieser ersten Nacht gesagt. „Ich hätte mich schneller um den Garten kümmern soll. Ich werde es das nächste Mal besser machen, das verspreche ich."

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben!", schnarrte Snape.

Harry riss die Augen auf, als ihn die Panik überschwemmte. „Nein! Bitte, bitte schicken Sie mich nicht fort! Ich werde artig sein, ich werde besser sein, ich verspreche es, _bitte_! Bitte, Sir! Ich werde nie wieder krank werden und ich werde härter und schneller arbeiten und ich werde ihr Essen nicht essen und ich schlafe auf dem Fußboden und ich werde tun, was immer sie wollen, nur _bitte schicken Sie mich nicht fort_!"

„Potter! Potter, beruhige dich!", drängte Snape und packte Harry an den Oberarmen, doch so ängstlich, wie Harry war, konnte er nur Wut erkennen.

„NEIN! BITTE GOTT, NEIN!", schrie er und versuchte von ihm fort zu kommen. „SIE KÖNNEN MICH NICHT ZURÜCKSCHICKEN, DAS KÖNNEN SIE NICHT!" Er begann gegen den Körper, der ihm festhielt zu kämpfen und versuchte von den Armen fort zu kommen, die ihm sicherlich bald Schmerzen bringen würden. Er bemerkte, dass er weinte, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht, genauso wenig dass seine Stimme mit der Zeit rauer und rauer wurde und sein Hals vom Husten und Schreien immer entzündeter wurde. „BITTE, BITTE, BITTE! ICH WERDE EIN GUTER JUNGE SEIN, ICH WERDE KEINE LAST SEIN, ICH WERDE KEINE PLATZVERSCHWENDUNG SEIN, ICH WERDE KEIN FREAK SEIN, DAS WERDE ICH NICHT!"

„POTTER!"

Harry erstarrte bei dem heftigen Ruf und hatte eine Riesenangst, ehe er sich gegen die harte Brust fallen ließ, die ihn an sich presste, in der Gewissheit, dass egal, wie hart er kämpfen würde, es nichts nützen würde. Es war das Beste, es einfach geschehen zu lassen und zu tun, was immer sie wollten. Er versuchte seine Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch alles was passierte war, dass sein Atem heftiger wurde und er zu schluchzen begann. Er wusste, dass er nicht weinen oder sonst welche Geräusche von sich geben durfte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Er versuchte weiterhin zu flehen, doch alles was herauskam, war zusammenhangloses Krächzen.

„Potter…", begann Snape und Harry zuckte zusammen, als eine Hand sich auf seinen Hinterkopf legte und Finger sich leicht in sein Haar vergruben. Snape würde bald seine Faust fester machen und ihn an seinen Haaren zurückreisen, damit er sein Gesicht sehen konnte, Harry wusste das einfach. Snape machte ein Geräusch, als würde er schlucken. „Potter, ich habe nicht gemeint, dass ich dich zu den Dursleys zurückschicken werde." Harry verspannte sich wieder und die Finger in seinem Haar begannen durch es hindurch zu fahren, als Snape versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Aber das war unmöglich, oder?

„Es tut mir Leid", versuchte Harry erneut zu krächzen, doch er wusste nicht, ob Snape ihn verstand oder nicht.

„Sch, schade deinem Hals nicht noch mehr, als du es bereits getan hast, hör einfach zu. Ich habe nur gemeint, dass du keine praktische Arbeiten mehr machen sollst, wenn ich nicht da bin, um auf dich aufzupassen."

„Praktische Arbeit?", fragte Harry und erkannte, dass Snape die Bedeutung dessen, was er gesagt hatte, verstanden haben musste, denn der Mann seufzte.

„Hast du einfach gedacht, dass ich dich ohne Grund im Garten arbeiten lasse?" Die Hand des Mannes hatte sein Haar verlassen, um Harrys Kinn anzuheben, damit der ihm in die Augen schauen konnte. „Hast du irgendeine der Pflanzen erkannt, an denen du arbeiten solltest?"

Harry dachte einen Moment darüber nach und nickte dann. Er erinnerte sich, dass ein paar der Pflanzen magisch waren und dass mehr er als eine davon in seinen ZAG's gehabt hatte. Sie hatten ihm ein wenige Schwierigkeiten bereitet, als er versucht hatte, das sie auf ihn hörten und als er darüber nachgedacht hatte, wohin er sie setzen sollte, damit er die Eigenschaften und Magie der anderen Pflanzen nicht beeinträchtigen würde. Einige waren normale Kräuter gewesen und einige andere sogar Blumen und er hatte fast den ganzen Tag gebraucht, sie harmonisch zu pflanzen.

„Ich habe dir die Aufgabe gegeben, damit du Kräuterkunde üben kannst und als ich die dunklen Wolken gesehen habe, habe ich gedacht, du würdest hineingehen. Ich habe vergessen, dass deine Verwandten dich gezwungen haben, dich um ihren Garten zu kümmern und habe nicht gedacht, dass du es als unangenehme Aufgabe empfinden würdest." Snape schaute ihn intensiv in seine Augen und Harry sorgte sich, was er als nächstes tun würde. „Ich habe mir den Garten angeschaut und nachgesehen, was du gemacht hast."

Harry versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch Snapes Griff um sein Kinn verhinderte dies. Ah, also war Snape mit seiner Arbeit unzufrieden. Er schluckte schwer, zuckte dabei wegen des Schmerzes in seinem Hals zusammen und schloss in Erwartung von Schlägen seine Augen. Er wusste, dass er sich ein wenig beeilte hatte während des Regens, aber er hatte gehofft, dass er es größtenteils alles richtig hatte. Vielleicht hatte er die Pflanzen nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge gepflanzt?

„Es scheint, dass all die Jahre als notgedrungener Gärtner dir gute Fähigkeiten mit Pflanzen gegeben haben", sagte Snape. „Sieh mich an, Potter." Harry öffnete zögerlich seine Augen. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich so behandeln werde, wie es deine Verwandten getan haben. Abgesehen von dem, was ich dir als Hausaufgabe aufgegeben habe, habe ich dich jemals etwas anderes machen lassen, als dein Zimmer aufzuräumen?" Harry schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Habe ich dich jemals geschlagen?"

Harry presste seine Lippen zusammen und erinnerte sich an ihre letzte fehlgeschlagene Okklumentik-Stunde. Er hatte Harry technisch gesehen nicht geschlagen, aber er hatte ihn geschüttelt und eine Flasche nach seinem Kopf geworfen.

„Habe ich dir seit der Adoption jemals wehgetan?", fragte Snape sanft, als ob er seine Gedanken gelesen hatte (was durchaus möglich war, da sie sich anschauten).

Harry dachte nach. Nein, er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Snape ihn jemals geschlagen hatte, obwohl er jeden Grund dazu gehabt hatte und auch die Gelegenheit. Warum hatte er das nicht getan? Mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf erneut, wie als ob zu fragen _‚Warum hast du das nicht?' _

„Potter… ich werde dich niemals schlagen. So wütend ich auch werden kann, ich habe noch nie ein Kind geschlagen und ich habe auch nicht vor, jetzt damit anzufangen. Ich dachte, ich hätte dir das klar gemacht, aber offensichtlich brauchst du mehr als Worte, um das in deinen dicken Schädel hinein zu bekommen", grummelte Snape. Er seufzte (erneut!) als Harry ihn nur ängstlich anschaute.

„Ich verspreche dir, Potter, ich werde dich nie misshandeln. Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du jemals wieder so einen Schmerz spüren musst. Und wenn du jemals wieder krank wirst oder dich auch nur schlecht fühlst, möchte ich, dass du sofort zu mir kommst, damit ich mich um dich kümmern kann. In der Hoffnung, dass es nicht den Grad an Krankheit erreicht, den du jetzt hast."

Tränen stiegen erneut in Harrys Augen und bevor er es wusste, weinte er wieder. Snape, Harry an seine Brust gedrückt, strich ihm über sein Haar und murmelte tröstende Worte. Es war einer von vielen Tagen, vergangen und zukünftig, an denen Harry sich selbst in den Schlaf weinte.

- Ende der Erinnerung-

Seufzend zog Harry eine Schachtel unter seinem Bett hervor, eine alte Schuhschachtel von Dudley, die er sich genommen hatte, als er jünger war. Er blies den leichten Staub davon hinunter und öffnete sie. Es kamen zwei Stapel Papier zum Vorschein; Karten. Ein kleines Lächeln hob seine Mundwinkel an, Fingerspitzen fuhren liebevoll über die Karten. Vor nur ein paar Wochen hatte er eine Karte zu dem linken Stapel hinzugefügt und nun würde er eine zu dem Rechten Stapel dazu legen. Er erhob sich ein wenig aus seiner knieenden Position, griff unter sein Kissen und holte zwei Karten hervor. Er nahm die eine, auf der ein Hirsch gezeichnet war, und öffnete sie, um ihn zu lesen.

- Erinnerung –

„Komm schon Harry, wir kommen zu spät zum Fest", zog Hermine an seinem Ärmel.

„Nein, danke. Ich denke, ich werde einfach ins Bett gehen", murmelte Harry und zog leicht an seinem Arm, damit seine Freundin ihn losließ.

„Ins Bett? Aber Harry, es ist doch noch früh", runzelte Hermine ihre Stirn. „Fühlst du dich gut?"

„Ja, Kumpel, es wird alle möglichen Sorten an Süßigkeiten und so was geben und du bist dir sicher, dass du das verpassen willst?", fragte Ron.

„Ja, ich brauche nur… ein wenig Zeit für mich allein. Ich spreche später mit euch, in Ordnung? Bis dann…" Ohne darauf zu warten, dass seine beiden besten Freunde ihm antworten konnten, schlüpfte Harry davon in einen Geheimgang, den er in seinem ersten Jahr entdeckt hatte. Seufzend wanderte er für eine Weile die Gänge entlang, bis er einen passenden Ort fand, an dem er bleiben konnte.

Harry setzte sich auf eine Fensterbank, zog die Knie an seine Brust und schlang seine Arme darum, während er aus dem Fenster den Vollmond und dessen Reflektion in dem See beobachtete. Er lehnte seine Stirn an das kühle Glas. Sein warmer Atem ließ es beschlagen. Er atmete zitternd aus und begann seinen Kampf gegen die Tränen zu verlieren.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort gesessen hatte. Seine dünnen Schultern bebten als er versuchte sein Weinen zu unterdrücken, doch schon bald spürte er, dass jemand hinter ihm war.

„Mr. Potter, warum sind Sie nicht beim Fest?"

Schnell wischte Harry sich seine Tränen weg und drehte seinen Kopf, um Snape anzuschauen, der dort bewegungslos stand. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, als ihm eine weitere Träne entkam. Er wischte auch sie weg, schüttelte seinen Kopf und schwang seine Beine zurück auf dem Boden. „Es gibt keinen Grund, Sir", murmelte er dem Boden entgegen.

„Schauen Sie mich an, wenn ich mit ihnen reden, Mister Potter", befahl Snape, auch wenn er nicht so bissig war, wie er sein konnte. „Jetzt sag mir, warum ich dich offensichtlich aufgewühlt in einen abgelegenen Teil von Hogwarts finde, wenn unten ein Fest stattfindet."

„Was macht das schon?", grummelte Harry, auch wenn er danach zu Snape aufschaute.

„Potter…", seufzte Snape. „Offensichtlich bedrückt dich etwas."

„Warum benutzen Sie nicht Ihre unglaubliche Beobachtungsgabe und denken darüber nach, was für ein Tag heute ist, Snape!", schnappte Harry ärgerlich, schoss von seinem Platz hoch und drehte sich weg. Snapes Hand an seinen Arm stoppte ihn, doch er war zu aufgeregt wegen des Datums und er versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, so dass er von dem Mann hinter ihm abgewandt stehen blieb.

„Ich hatte es… vergessen. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass der Tag dich so treffen würde. Du hast noch nie irgendwelche Zeichen gezeigt, dass der Tag für dich hart ist."

„Ja nun, ich habe auch nie gezeigt, dass ich misshandelt worden bin!", spuckte er, und erlaubte sich bei diesen Worten nicht, zu zittern. Er wirbelte herum und funkelte Snape an, doch er war sich sicher dass dieser Blick durch die beiden Tränenspuren, die seine Wangen hinunter liefen, ruiniert war. „Niemand denkt _jemals_ darüber nach, wie mich dieser Tag beeinflusst!", zischte er. „Es ist immer nur ‚Sei ein braver kleiner Junge, Potter und rette die Welt.' ‚_Natürlich_ sorgen wir uns um dich, Potter, das ist der Grund, warum wir einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen gegen den schwärzesten Magier aller Zeiten stellen, anstatt erfahrene erwachsene Zauberer. ' ‚Mach dir keine Sorgen, Potter, der Dunkle Lord kann dich nur solange foltern bis er dessen müde wird und dich tötet! '"

„Bist du fertig?"

„Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen!", begann Harry zu brüllen. „Ich bin kein verdammter kleiner Held, der an einer goldenen Leine zu jedermanns Freude herumgeführt werden kann! Ich möchte auf keinem Podest platziert werden, von dem ich nur herunterfallen kann! Ich möchte nicht das berühmte Kind sein, das jeder bewundert, ohne es überhaupt kennen gelernt zu haben! Ich möchte nicht der VERDAMMTE JUNGE-DER-LEBT sein! Ich möchte einfach nur _HARRY_ sein, _VERDAMMT_!"

„Nun Harry, viel Glück damit", schnarrte Snape.

„FICK DICH!", schrie Harry und zog an seinem Arm, um freizukommen. „FICK DICH UND DIE GESAMMTE VERDAMMTE ZAUBERERWELT! ICH MÖCHTE NUR EIN NORMALER JUNGE SEIN; MIT NORMALEN ELTERN, DIE MICH LIEBEN! IST DAS VERDAMMT NOCHMAL WIRKLICH ZUVIEL GEFRAGT? ICH HABE NICHT UM DIESEN DUMMEN RUHM UND DIESE DUMME BESTIMMUNG UND DIESES DUMME BESCHISSENE LEBEN GEBETEN!"

Am Ende von Harrys Ausbruch hatte er angefangen zu weinen, große dicke Tränen rollten seine Wangen hinunter, während er schwach gegen Snapes Brust fiel. „Warum? Warum haben Sie gehen müssen? Warum musste sie mich verlassen?", meinte er verzweifelt und krallte sich in Snapes Roben fest als dessen Arme sich um ihn schlangen. „Warum haben Sie sterben müssen? _Sie hätten nicht sterben müssen!_"

„Ruhig, Potter…"

„_NEIN!_ Dad hätte einfach wegrennen können und Voldemort hat meiner Mum gesagt, dass sie nicht sterben müsste und sie hätte einfach gehen können und sie würde immer noch leben und das ist alles meine Schuld!", schluchzte er und verbarg sein Gesicht in den dunklen Roben, zu gefangen in seiner Trauer um zu bemerken, wie sich Snape bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter versteifte. „Es ist alles meine Schuld…"

„Potter, deine Eltern haben sich für dich geopfert, weil sie dich sehr geliebt haben. Ja, sie hätten dich allein lassen können, aber wegen ihrer Liebe bist du heute hier."

„Das ist mir egal! Ich… Ich möchte einfach nicht mehr allein sein", flüsterte Harry. „Ich hasse diesen Tag. Ich hasse die Erinnerung daran, dass ich sie verloren habe… Ich habe so viel verloren…"

„Und trotzdem hast du genauso viel bekommen, Potter--"

„Das interessiert mich nicht! Ich habe diesen dummen Ruhm von Anfang an nicht haben wollen und ich will ihn auch _jetzt_ nicht!"

„Was ist mit deinem Leben, du dummes Kind?!", schnarrte Snape und drückte Harry gerade so weit von sich, dass er ihn in die Augen sehen konnte. „Deine Eltern haben sich geopfert, damit du leben kannst! Ist das deine Art, Ihnen das zurückzuzahlen?"

„Was interessiert Sie das!", spie Harry und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Professors zu lösen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. „Sie wünschten doch _auch,_ dass ich tot wäre!"

Snape erstarrte, bevor er seine Hand hob. Harry erwartete, geschlagen zu werden, zuckte zurück und schütze sein Gesicht so gut er konnte, während der Professor seinen Arm festhielt. Als Snape mit der Hand nur übertrieben langsam über sein Gesicht fuhr, so dass Harry es sehen konnte, erholte er sich.

„Potter, egal wie viel du verloren hast, du solltest dankbar sein, dass du immer noch am Leben bist", begann Snape erneut, nur um wieder von Harry unterbrochen zu werden.

„WAS, WENN ICH VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT MEHR AM LEBEN SEIN MÖCHTE?", schrie er und schlug jetzt um sich. „WAS IST, WENN ICH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL EINFACH NUR _STERBEN_ MÖCHTE, DAMIT ES VORBEI IST!"

„Potter!"

„_FICK DICH, SNAPE!"_

„POTTER!" Als Harry erschrocken aufschreckte, zog Snape ihn erneut an seine Brust. „Hör damit auf, du dummes Kind. Es gibt viele Menschen, die sich um dich sorgen und zwar nicht wegen deiner Bedeutung in diesen Krieg. Du kannst es nicht ehrlich meinen, wenn du dir den Tod wünschst. Nein, das kannst du nicht", festigte Snape seinen Griff um Harrys Schultern, als der Junge ihn wieder unterbrechen wollen. „Denk an deine Freunde, könntest du es ertragen, sie nie wieder zu sehen? Was ist mit dem Wolf? Sogar mit Dumbledore? Denk daran, was dein Tod für _sie_ bedeuten würde."

Harry drückte sein Gesicht einfach nur zitternd in die Roben des Mannes und Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, als er wegen all dem weinte, was er verloren hatte und was dies für ihn bedeutete. Seine Finger gruben sich immer wieder in den Stoff. „Es tut so weh. Ich hasse es Professor, ich hasse es so sehr. Diesen Tag… Ich hasse Halloween."

„Ich weiß, Potter", murmelte Snape. „Das tue ich auch."

Sie blieben auf diese Weise noch ein paar Minuten stehen. Harry weinte die ganze Zeit, bis sie sich in Snapes private Räume zurückzogen und Harry zu Bett ging; erschöpft und ausgelaugt und dennoch merkwürdig erleichtert.

- Ende der Erinnerung –

Harry erinnerte sich daran, wie zufrieden er sich damals für eine kleine Weile gefühlt hatte. Dennoch hatte es nicht für lange gehalten.

Mit einem kleinen Knurren strich Harry über die andere Karte auf die er eine Lilie gemalt war, als er an die Lehrer zurück dachte, den er genauso viel, wenn nicht noch mehr als Umbridge, gehasst hatte. Den Mann der ihn so sehr an seinem Onkel Vernon erinnerte hatte…

- Erinnerung –

„Mister Potter, was für einen Unterricht ist das hier?"

„V-Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor?"

„Ist das eine Antwort oder eine Frage, Mister Potter?"

„Eine Antwort, Sir", murmelte Harry, senkte seinen Kopf und ignorierte das Gekicher der Slytherins.

„Dann erklären Sie mir, warum sie sich dazu entschieden haben, in meinem Unterricht zu schlafen, Mister Potter?", fragte Professor Cain während er vor dem sitzenden Schüler stand.

„Ich… ich habe das nicht gewollt." Harry wusste es besser, als zu lügen. Caleb Cain schien aus irgendeinem unbekannten Grund eine persönliche Vendetta mit Harry zu haben und die einzige Person, die das wusste, war Harry. Sicher, jeder sah wie er sich während des Unterrichts benahm, aber Cain stellte sicher, ihn nur wegen Sachen anzusprechen, für die er verantwortlich war. Hinter geschlossenen Türen jedoch war das etwas ganz anderes.

„Oh, Sie haben das nicht gewollt, Mister Potter", schnarrte Cain, auch wenn es nicht so samtig klang, wie bei Snape. „Mister Potter, das war das dritte Mal in dieser Woche, dass Sie während meines Unterrichts eingeschlafen sind. Ich bin _sehr_ enttäuscht von Ihnen", tadelte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er drehte sich mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen herum. „Der Unterricht ist beendet, Mister Potter, Sie bleiben."

Harrys Mund wurde trocken während seine Hände schwitzten und seine Angst größer wurde. Das war das dritte Mal, dass er in Caines Unterricht eingeschlafen war und zum dritten Mal war er aufgefordert worden, nach dem Unterricht zurück zu bleiben. Was noch schlimmer war, war das er Snape versprochen hatte, sich nach seinen Freistunde, direkt nach diesem Unterricht, mit ihm zu treffen. Snape würde ihn dafür umbringen… allerdings nur, wenn Caine ihn nicht davor umbringen würde.

„Mister Potter, ich bin schwer enttäuscht. Ich habe es Ihnen gesagt, Mister Potter, ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass Sie dafür zahlen müssten, wenn das drei Mal passieren würde."

Harry hasste es, das Caine seinen Namen immer so aussprach, als würde er ihn verspotten. Er hasste es, wie hilflos er sich ihm gegenüber fühlte. Es war so, wie wenn er Onkel Vernon gegenüberstand. „S-Sir, es tut mir l-leid…", flüsterte er und senkte seinen Kopf leicht.

„Ja, Mister Potter", schnarrte Caine, während er etwas aus seinem Schreibtisch holte. Einen Stock. „Das wird es."

- Ende der Erinnerung –

Harry erschauderte, als er an das Gefühl dachte, wie es war, wenn Caines Stock auf seinen Rücken traf, wie ein Stöhnen aus dem heraus gepresst wurde das nun noch schwerere Vergeltung hervorrief. Severus _war_ verärgert gewesen, dass er ihr Treffen verpasst hatte, noch mehr, als Cain vor ihrem privaten Quartier, mit einem so verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck, dass Vergebung von Severus für Harry erflehte, auftauchte. Immerhin hatte Harry nicht _gewollt_ während seines Unterrichts einzuschlafen…

- Erinnerung -

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Potter", schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf und brachte Harry damit zum Zusammenzucken.

„E-Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Professor, wirklich. Ich wollte mich, so wie Sie es mir gesagt haben, mit Ihnen treffen, aber..."

„Sei nicht zu hart mit dem Burschen, Severus", grinste Caine einfach und klopfte Harry gutmütig, zumindest sollte es zu erscheinen, auf den Rücken. Harry zuckte wegen des Schmerzes zusammen, besonders da Caines Hand eine der Stellen traf, die begonnen hatte zu bluten. „Wir alle haben in unserer Jugend Fehler gemacht."

„Einige mehr als andere", schnarrte Snape mit einem verärgerten Blick auf Harry und wollte dabei entweder nicht Harrys blasses Gesicht sehen, oder es kümmerte ihn nicht. „Danke, Professor Caine. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass Potter angemessen dafür bestraft wird."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht Severus", lachte Caine. „Es ist ja kein Schaden entstanden. Vielleicht nur einmal Nachsitzen bei mir?"

„Nein! Bitte Professor--"

„Ruhe Potter!", schnappte Snape und brachte Harry damit effektiv zur Ruhe. Er drehte sich zu Cain und nickte einmal. „Ja, das ist angemessen, wenn Sie glauben, dass er das verdient. Er ist schon vorher in Schwierigkeiten geraten und war niemals zur Verantwortung gezogen worden."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Severus", sagte Caine mit einem Glitzern in seinen Augen, das nur Harry sehen konnte. „Er bekommt, was er verdient."

„Das ist alles, was ich verlangen kann", entgegnete Snape dunkel. „Potter, du wirst Professor Caine keine Schwierigkeiten machen, hast du verstanden?"

„Bitte, Sir", wimmerte Harry verzweifelt und sein verletzter Rücken spannte sich, als er nach Snapes Ärmeln griff. Snape schüttelte Harry verärgert ab.

„_Genug_, Potter!", knurrte er, als Harry zurückwich. „Du wirst mit Professor Caine gehen und tun, was er dir gesagt, habe ich mich _verständlich_ _ausgedrückt_?"

„Aber er--"

„Das _interessiert_ mich nicht, Potter!", schnarrte Snape. Harry keuchte und schloss seine Augen gegen den Schmerz, der nicht physisch verursacht worden war. Er hätte es wissen müssen. „Nur weil er dich wegen deines Ruhmes nicht wie alle anderen Professoren bevorzugt, heißt nicht dass du ihm oder mir keinen Respekt zollen musst. Das werde ich nicht dulden."

„Ja, Sir", wisperte Harry und erinnerte sich daran, welchen Stand er hatte. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass Snape gelogen hatte. Er hatte es nicht so gemeint, als er gesagt hatte, dass Harry niemand mehr weh tun würde. Niemand hatte es je so gemeint.

„Kommen Sie schon, Mister Potter, wir haben vor der Ausgangssperre eine Menge zu tun. Hab noch einen schönen Tag, Severus", lächelte Caine freundlich, packte Harrys Schulter und drückte mit seinen Daumen in eine besonders schmerzhaft die Stille. Er führte ihn aus der Tür und lehnte sich hinunter um ihn etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Ich habe es ihnen gesagt, Mister Potter, es wird niemanden interessieren... Wer würde schon jemals einen Freak lieben?"

Harry hatte in dieser Nacht gelernt, seinen Namen zu hassen.

- Ende der Erinnerung -

Harry versuchte über diese letzte Erinnerung hinwegzukommen, aber die Karten in seinen Händen, schienen das letzte Jahr einfach in sein Gedächtnis zu rufen. Durch die vielen Zusammenkünfte mit Caine und seine Bestrafungen, hatte er angefangen zu glauben, dass er es verdient hatte. Noch zu Anfang hatte er versucht Severus davon zu erzählen, doch dieser hatte es nur beiseite gewischt und geglaubt dass es sich nur wegen des Nachsitzen beschwerte, weil er dachte, dass er zu gut dafür war. Er erinnerte sich an einen Satz, den Snape gesagt hatte, der verursacht hatte, dass jeder rationale Gedanke in Harry zusammenbrach.

- Erinnerung -

„Professor, Sie verstehen das nicht!"

„Oh, ich verstehe das _sehr_ gut, Potter", schnappte Snape und sah nicht, wie Harry bei seinen Namen zusammen zuckte, da er etwas auf seinem Schreibtisch suchte. „Du darfst nicht denken, dass du mich als deinen Vormund und Lehrer dazu bekommen kannst, dich von dem Nachsitzen zu befreien!"

„NEIN! Sir, bitte..."

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du im Unterricht ständig einschläfst, Potter", zischte Snape ärgerlich. „Wenn du rechtzeitig ins Bett gehen würdest, wäre das vielleicht kein Problem."

Harry wollte ihm da zu verzweifelt von seinen Albträumen erzählen, doch das fortdauernde Verhalten des Mannes ließ ihn diese Idee vergessen. Immerhin wollte er nicht, dass der Mann dachte, er würde versuchen sein Mitgefühl zu erlangen. Er schüttelte verärgert seinen Kopf, als sich Tränen der Frustration in seinen Augen bildeten. „Professor!"

„Potter, ich werde dir das nicht noch einmal sagen! Geh jetzt, dein fortdauerndes Jammern ist lästig!"

Bei diesen Worten verließen Harry alle Gefühle.

Last. Ungewollt. Freak.

„Verzeihen Sie, Professor Snape", murmelte Harry gefühllos und begab sich geschlagen zur Tür. „Ich gehe jetzt zu meinem Nachsitzen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich eine Last bin." Er ging sofort danach und sah nicht, wie sich der plötzlich verwirrte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Vormunds zu dem von Reue wandelte.

Als er die Gänge entlang ging in Richtung von Caines Büro, wusste Harry, dass er sich fürchten sollte, aber er konnte sich nicht selbst dazu bringen. Er war eine Last. Snape kümmerte es nicht. Snape würde es nie kümmern. Harry war nur eine Verantwortung, die er von dem Direktor bekommen hatte. Er sollte solange am Leben gehalten werden, bis er Voldemort besiegen konnte.

„Was ist, wenn ich Voldemort nicht besiegen will?", flüsterte er ärgerlich. „Nur wegen dieser dummen Prophezeiung. Warum sollte ich mein Leben für Menschen opfern, die sich nicht mal um dich sorgen? Snape wird sich nie um mich sorgen. Ich könnte mich auch gleich _selbst umbringen_!"

Er hatte schon zuvor daran gedacht, sogar schon mehrmals in diesem Jahr... Was, wenn er sich umbringen würde? Er erinnerte sich an Halloween und die pure Verzweiflung, die er gespürt hatte, doch Snape war damals für ihn da gewesen, um ihn zu helfen...

Snape war jetzt nicht mehr da.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und machte sich schnell auf dem Weg zu dem Büro des Verteidigungslehrers. Seine Gefühle waren durcheinander und seine Gedanken chaotisch. Könnte er es ernsthaft tun? Immerhin interessierte sich niemand für ihn; sie wollten nur eine Schachfigur die sie nach ihren Wünschen benutzen konnten. Was, wenn er keine Schachfigur sein wollte?

„Mister Potter, Sie sind zu spät", lächelte Caine. Der Stock lag bereits bereit auf seinem Schreibtisch und die Hände des Professors glitten bereits darauf zu. „Das sind extra fünf für Ihre Verspätung."

„Nur fünf?", fragte Harry schneidend und schaffte es damit mehr so wie Snape zu klingen, als Caine es jemals tat. „Warum gehen Sie nicht aufs Ganze und machen fünfzig daraus?", zischte er.

„Fordern Sie mich nicht heraus, Mister Potter", zischte Caine zurück und seine Faust schloss sich um den Stock. „Nur für diesen Spruch, können Sie Ihr Hemd ausziehen."

Mit großen Augen nahm Harry einen Schritt zurück. Sein ganzer Mut war gegangen. Onkel Vernon hatte es auch geliebt, ihn sein Hemd ausziehen zu lassen. „N-Nein!"

„_Was_ haben Sie gesagt, Mister Potter?"

„Ich habe nein g-gesagt, sie Bastard!", versuchte Harry sich zu verteidigen. „S-Sie werden mich nicht wieder schlagen! Wenn sie es machen, werde ich es meinem... Ich werde es Snape sagen!"

„Oh, aber erinnern Sie sich nicht daran, Mister Potter, dass es ihm nicht kümmert", gurrte Caine und kam näher. „In Wirklichkeit hat er mir gesagt, dass ich das tun soll."

„Was? Sie lügen!", entgegnete Harry und drückte sich gegen die Wand. Sogar er konnte hören wie kraftlos seine Antwort gewesen war, wie unsicher seine Stimme klang. Alles nur, wegen Snapes früheren Worten...

Last. Ungewollt. Freak.

„Oh nein, Mister Potter, was für einen Grund hätte ich, zu lügen? Immerhin glaubt er, dass Sie das bekommen, was Sie verdient haben, erinnern Sie sich, Mister Potter?"

„HÖREN SIE AUF, MEINEN NAMEN ZU SAGEN!"

„Ah, aber das _ist_ Ihr Name, Mister Potter. Severus Snape würde sie nie als den seinen akzeptieren, ist das nicht so? Ist das nicht der Grund, warum Sie Ihren Namen nicht geändert haben, _Mister Potter_?"

„NEIN! DAS IST ES NICHT! LASSEN SIE MICH EINFACH IN RUHE!"

„Nicht, bis sie nicht ihre Strafe bekommen haben, Mister Potter. Jetzt _ziehen_ _sie ihr Hemd aus_!" Caines freie Hand schlug Harry plötzlich ins Gesicht, bevor er den orientierungslosen Jungen das Hemd vom Leib riss.

„NEIN! NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, HÖREN SIE AUF! ER SORGT SICH UM MICH! _ER SORGT SICH UM MICH_!", weinte Harry und versuchte die Hand seines Professors wegzudrücken.

„Erzählen Sie sich diese Lüge nur weiter, Mister Potter. Wenn er sich sorgen würde, hätte er doch bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, denken Sie nicht, Mister Potter?" Er hob seinen Stock hoch in die Luft über seinen Kopf. Harry drehte sich weg und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war wie jedes andere Mal verschlossen und ein Stillezauber lag auf dem Raum. Verängstigt versuchte er einen anderen Ausweg zu finden, schrie aber vor Schmerz auf, als der Stock auf seinen bereits verletzten Rücken niederging.

„NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, SNAPE, BITTE HELFEN SIE MIR!", schrie Harry und versuchte von dem verhassten Stock, der immer wieder auf ihn hernieder kam wegzukrabbeln. Er bemerkte seinen Zauberstab, der bei den Überresten seines Hemdes lag und drehte sich voller Schmerzen auf seinen Rücken, trat mit beiden Füßen zu und traf Caine in den Magen, wodurch der ältere Mann zurück stolperte. Er richtete sich auf, hechtete zu seinem Zauberstab und nutzte seine jahrelange Erfahrung um zurück auf die Füße zu kommen, einen Zauberspruch auf seinen Lippen.

„_Expelli_--"

_CRACK!_

Keuchend fiel Harry auf seine Knie und fasste mit seiner Hand an sein blutiges Gesicht, wo Caines Stock ihn an der Seite getroffen hatte. Seine Brille war durch die Wucht des Schlages davon geflogen, so dass Harry benommen und nur verschwommen sehend zu seinem Professor hinauf schaute.

„Na, na, Mister Potter", grinste Caine.

„Warum tun Sie mir das an?", rief Harry und krabbelte zurück, bis er an die Wand kam. „Ich habe Ihnen nie etwas getan!"

„Sie sind ein LÜGNER, MISTER POTTER!", schrie Caine plötzlich. „Wegen Ihnen ist mein Bruder _tot_! Sie haben IHN GETÖTET!"

„Ich kenne ihren Bruder nicht!", schrie Harry und spuckte Blut.

„ROBERT TANNER, MISTER POTTER!", schrie Caine und der Stock in seiner Hand fuhr nach unten und traf Harry auf die Brust, was zu einem roten Abdruck und einem Schmerzschrei führte.

Robert Tanner? War das nicht der Möchtegern-Todesser gewesen, der versucht hatte ihn damals umzubringen, als er mit Snape einkaufen gewesen war? Derjenige, der nicht genug Mumm gehabt hatte, selbst zu Voldemorts zu gehen, der aber seine Lehren wie ein verrückter Fanatiker verbreitet hatte? Derjenige, der von einem Mitglied des Ordens niedergestreckt worden war?

Stirnrunzelnd knurrte Harry: „Ich habe ihren Bruder nicht getötet! Er hat sich selbst umgebracht!"

„ICH WERDE SIE LEHREN, LÜGEN ZU ERZÄHLEN!", schrie Caine und schlug mit dem Stock wiederholt auf Harry ein. „SIE SIND EIN MÖRDER, MISTER POTTER, UND SOGAR SEVERUS GLAUBT DAS!"

Harry keuchte mehr vor emotionalen Schmerz, als vor physischen auf und rollte sich zusammen. Das war wahr. Snape hasste ihn. Er war für den Mann nur eine Last. Er hatte ihn nur adoptiert, weil Dumbledore ihn gezwungen hatte. Er wollte Harry nicht. Er verdiente es, von Harry befreit zu werden. Von der Last.

Ungewollt.

Freak.

„POTTER!", hörte er einen Schrei, diesmal nicht von Caine, zusammen mit einem lauten Geräusch. „_EXPELLIARMUS! INCARCEROUS! FURNUNCULUS! LANGLOCK! __**SECTUMSEM**_--"

„SEVERUS! Das ist genug."

Stöhnend zuckte Harry zurück, als eine Hand seine Schulter berührte, doch die sanfte Stimme, die mit ihr kam, ließ ihn mit großen Schwierigkeiten seine Augen öffnen. Selbst ohne seine Brille würde er diese Nase überall erkennen. Seine Stirn runzelte sich leicht, doch Harry konnte das kleine, zögerliche Lächeln nicht zurückhalten.

„Dad?"

Dann wurde Harry ohnmächtig.

- Ende der Erinnerung -

Harry rieb sich seinen Hals und lehnte sich gedankenverloren gegen das Ende seines Bettes. Caine hatte es an diesem Tag fast geschafft, ihn zu töten, und er hätte es auch geschafft, wenn Severus sich wegen seiner Worte nicht schuldig gefühlt hätte und wegen Harrys Reaktion nicht misstrauisch geworden wäre.

Sie hatten zu dieser Zeit die Angst, er könnte eine Last sein, bereits hinter sich gelassen, auch wenn sie immer mal wieder aufkam, besonders in extremen Stresssituationen. Die Tatsache, dass Harry sich wieder so verhalten hatte wie damals, als er adoptiert worden war, war besorgniserregend und als Severus in einem Gang auf Dumbledore getroffen war, hatten sich beide dazu entschieden, dem nachzugehen.

Harry war erstaunt gewesen, als er im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war und Severus neben ihm in einer unbequemen Position in einem Stuhl schlief und absolut furchtbar aussah. Er hatte nach seiner Brille gegriffen und dabei versehentlich zu viel Krach gemacht, wodurch Severus aufgewacht war…

- Erinnerung -

Harry erlangte das Bewusstsein, was dazu führte, dass sein Atem schneller ging, ehe er sich wieder beruhigte. Er bemerkte, dass er wieder auf der Krankenstation war und es war gerade einmal die Mitte des Schuljahres. Er drehte seinen Kopf und war erstaunt, dass Snape schlafend in einen Stuhl neben seinem Bett saß, was absolut unbequem aussah. Eigentlich sah es so aus, als hätte der Mann tagelang nicht geschlafen und würde jetzt nur leicht dösen.

Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe und setzte sich auf. Er versuchte seine Brille zu erreichen, doch seine Hand berührte eine leere Phiole dort und schickte sie zu Boden. Das Geräusch, wie das Glas auf dem Boden aufkam, war genug den Zaubertränkeprofessor aufzuwecken und Harry sah sich plötzlich schwarzen Augen gegenüber. Als eine Hand auf ihn zukam, zuckte er zurück und schloss seine Augen.

„Oh, Potter…", drang Snapes Stimme an seine Ohren, was ihn zögerlich wieder in Richtung seines Vormundes blicken ließ.

„E-Es tut mir leid, Sir", wisperte er mit wegen des Schreiens heiserer Stimme. Er erinnerte sich vage an Alpträume und eine beruhigende Stimme und streichelnde Hände, doch er wischte das beiseite, um sich auf die Gegenwart konzentrieren zu können.

„Du hast etwas, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst, aber ich habe das Gefühl, für was immer du dich entschuldigt ist, es ist nicht das", sagte Snape mit sanfter Stimme. Er reichte mit seiner Hand zu dem Nachtschrank und nahm Harrys Brille, ehe er sie ihm vorsichtig reichte. Harry nahm sie zögerlich und setzte sie auf. „Also, wofür entschuldigt du dich?"

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich eine Last bin", murmelte Harry und schaute hinunter in seinen Schoss. „Ich hätte die Strafe ohne mich zu beschweren akzeptieren und nicht so ein Durcheinander verursachen sollen. Ich hätte Sie nicht so sehr stören sollen."

„Nein, Potter", lehnte Snape sich vor und behielt seine ungewöhnlich aufgeregten Hände in seinem Schoss. Er schaute Harry intensiv in die Augen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du bist _keine_ Last, das war keine Strafe, sondern eine Misshandlung und du hast mich nicht gestört. Das Einzige, wofür du dich entschuldigen solltest ist, _mir_ nicht _gesagt_ zu haben, dass Caine dich misshandelt." Der Mann sah absolut niedergeschlagen aus und Harry konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu bedauern.

„Er hat gesagt… Er hat gesagt, Sie wüssten es", wisperte er und wagte einen Blick zu ihm. Er sah, wie die ganze Farbe (was wirklich nicht viel wahr) aus dem Gesicht des Professors wich, bevor sie wieder zurückkam. Snape schoss aus seinem Sitz und begann wieder auf- und abzugehen, doch Harry war zu schwach, dass er darauf nicht reagieren konnte.

„Ich werde ihn töten! Wie kann er es wagen, das zu sagen! Ich hätte Albus ignorieren und diesem verdammten Wichser verfluchen sollen!", spie Snape. Seine Wut war offensichtlich auf jemand anderen als Harry gerichtet. „Ich hätte mich von meinen Instinkten leiten lassen und ihn mit dem _Crucio_ belegen sollen!" Er drehte sich zurück zu Harry und kam mit einem ängstigen Blick zurück zu dem Bett. „Ich verspreche dir, Potter, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass er dich misshandelt hat."

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander, senkte seinen Kopf und nickte, sagte aber nichts.

„Potter?"

Harry zuckte zusammen und befeuchtete seine Lippen. „K-Können Sie aufhören, mich so zu nennen… Bitte?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„P-Potter", wisperte Harry. „E-Er hat nicht die ganze Zeit der so genannt. Er hat mich praktisch in jedem einzelnen Satz, den er mit mir gesprochen hat, Mister Potter genannt.

„Ah", murmelte Snape und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Er sagte nichts weiter, was Harry unruhig werden ließ.

„Egal", nuschelte er. „Sie sind mein neuer Vormund. Sie können mich so nennen, wie sie wollen."

„Harry", murmelte Snape und fasste mit seiner Hand nach der Harrys, die die Decke in seiner Hand umfasst hatte. „Ich werde dich Harry nennen, wenn etwas anderes dich unwohl fühlen lässt."

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich diesen Namen jemals wieder hören kann, ohne mich daran zu erinnern…", sagte Harry gedankenverloren.

„Du weißt, Harry, dass ich dich adoptierte habe", stellte Snape fest.

„Wirklich, das hätte ich nie vermutet", murmelte Harry und erblasste dann. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir! Ich wollte nicht unhöflich oder aufsässig sein!"

„Hm, genau so, wie ich nicht der höhnische Bastard sein will", hob Snape erneut eine Augenbraue. Er grinste, als er das leise Glucksen von Harry vernahm, egal wie zögerlich es auch war. „Was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass wenn irgendjemand von uns es möchte… wir deinen Namen einfach in Snape ändern könnten."

Mit großen Augen starrte Harry Snape an, als würde er jeden Moment verschwinden. „S-Sie meinen… Sie würden in der Öffentlichkeit anerkennen wollen, dass ich Ihr… dass Sie mich adoptiert haben?"

„Dass du mein Sohn bist? Ja. Ich weiß, dass Albus geglaubt hat, dass es für die Öffentlichkeit besser wäre… deinen Orginalnamen zu behalten, da dies der Name ist, unter dem der Junge-der-lebt bekannt ist, aber wenn der Name dich stört, kommt deine Gesundheit, Zufriedenheit und alles andere zuerst."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Richtig, Ihre Verpflichtung mir gegenüber. Ich erinnere mich", verzog er sein Gesicht.

„Die einzige Verpflichtung, die ich habe, ist dieselbe, die jeder Elternteil seinem Kind gegenüber hat. Wenn du nicht willst, dann ist es egal", tat er es als unwichtig ab, doch Harry konnte eine plötzliche Steifheit in seine Körperhaltung erkennen. Es brachte ihn dazu, leicht zu lächeln.

„Mir würde das gefallen", flüsterte er scheu.

„Hm?", fragte Snape.

„Ich würde meinen Namen gerne in Snape ändern", wiederholte Harry lauter.

Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf Snapes Gesicht. „In diesem Fall, nenn mich Severus."

- Ende der Erinnerung -

Harry erinnerte sich stolz daran, wie Severus damals, als Harry zurück in Severus' – _ihr_ Quartier kam (sie hatten entschieden, dass es dort für ihn sicherer war, solange er sich erholte), die erste Woche wie ein Schatten gewesen war und viele verbale und nonverbale Wege gefunden hatte, sich für seine bisherige Taten und die Vernachlässigung vor und nach der Adoption, zu entschuldigen. Am Ende der Woche hatte Harry den Mann angefahren, dass er nicht aus Glas war und nicht jede Minute zerbrechen würde. Er war so verärgert gewesen, dass er fast den ganzen Tag vergessen hatte, sich vor dem Mann zu fürchten.

Eigentlich war die einzige Sache, die Harry daran erinnert hatte, welche Position Severus ihm gegenüber einnahm, die gewesen, als die Papiere kamen, um seinen Namen zu ändern. Aus Angst, Severus könnte sich dazu entscheiden, das wegen seines Verhaltens nicht zu machen, entschuldigte er sich. Severus sagte ihm nur, dass Harry seine Entscheidung, egal was er sagte oder tat, nicht ändern konnte.

- Erinnerung -

„Harry, hör endlich auf dich zu entschuldigen und unterzeichne einfach die verdammten Papiere", hatte Snape letztlich geknurrt, als der Junge sich weigerte, ihm zuzuhören.

Harry biss sich zögerlich auf die Lippen. „Dann sind sie sich sicher, Sir. Ich meine, bist du dir sicher, Severus?" Auf den Blick, die ihn der Mann ihm zuwarf, errötete er. Natürlich war sich der Mann sicher. Er war kein idiotischer Gryffindor; er würde nicht kopflos in so eine Situation rauschen, ohne das vorher gründlich durchdacht zu haben. Also tauchte Harry mit einem tiefen Atemzug die Spitze der Feder in die Tinte und unterschrieb zum letzten Mal mit dem Namen _Potter_.

Sobald die Papiere aus ihren Räumen zurück im Ministerium waren, wich die ganze Luft aus seinen Lungen und der er fühlte sich leicht benommen und krank. Dennoch war es ein gutes Gefühl, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

„Glückwunsch, Mister Snape", strahlte ihn Dumbledore an. „Für beide Minister Snapes", zwinkerte er Sna- Severus zu.

„Gut gut, es ist jetzt alles offiziell. Kannst du jetzt aus unserem Quartier verschwinden, alter Mann?", schnappte Snape.

Eine Welle der Wärme erfüllte Harrys Brust daraufhin, so wie immer, wenn Severus es _‚Unser Quartier' _nannte. So, als würde Harry dazu gehören. Ein Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen, als er mehr darüber nachdachte und etwas erkannte, dass er vielleicht schon viel eher hätte erkennen müssen, während er dabei zusah, wie ein gereizter Severus den schmollenden Dumbledore aus _ihrem_ Quartier scheuchte. Als Severus sich mit einem kleinen Grinsen zu ihm zurückdrehte, so eins, das seine Augen strahlen ließ und dass er nur Harry zeigte, strahlte auch Harry ihn an.

Er liebte seinen Vater Severus Snape.

- Ende der Erinnerung -

Harry entschied, dass er lange genug gewartet hatte und legte James Karte auf den Stapel neben Lilys, auf dessen Umschlägen eine rothaarige Frau mit einem schwarzhaarigen Baby gemalt war, und schloss den Deckel der Schachtel. Er flüsterte ein leises Gebet zum Himmel und berührte mit seinen Fingern seine Lippen, ehe er sie auf der Schachtel platzierte. Er schob die Schachtel zurück unter das Bett und grinste.

„Einen schönen Vatertag, Daddy James", rezitierte Harry aus seiner Erinnerung, was er auf die Karte geschrieben hatte. Er hatte dieses Jahr für beide, für James und Lily, ein bisschen etwas anderes geschrieben. Er hatte ihnen geteilt, dass sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um ihn machen musste, weil er jetzt Severus hatte und dass es, egal wie sehr er Severus liebte, nicht ändern würde, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er mochte jetzt offiziell nicht länger ein Potter sein, aber es kam nicht darauf an, wie man hieß, um eine Familie zu sein, sondern nur darauf, was man in seinem Herz fühlte.

Er hatte Lily erzählt, dass er Severus in ihrem Namen vergeben würde, da sie nicht da war, um das zu tun. Dass er eine wunderbare Person war und dass er für seinen Fehler schwer bezahlt hatte. Er erzählte seiner Mum, dass Severus sich jetzt um ihn kümmern würde und dass sie auf ihren alten Freund stolz sein würde. Harry war es.

Er hatte James erzählt, dass auch wenn Severus jetzt sein Vater war, er niemals den Platz von James einnehmen konnte. Dass Severus das auch nicht wollte. Harry erzählte ihm, wie sehr sich Severus geändert hatte und dass er dachte, dass sie in einem anderen Leben vielleicht sogar Freunde geworden wären. Er sagte James, er sollte Sirius Hallo von ihm sagen und dass er ihn sehr vermisste, sich von dem Tod allerdings nicht vom Leben abhalten lassen würde.

Er entschuldigte sich in beiden Karten dafür nicht stark genug gewesen zu sein, nicht dafür, dass er sie enttäuscht hatte, weil er nicht dachte, dass er das getan hatte. Severus hatte ihn gelehrt, wieder zu leben und er wollte nicht länger sterben. Er wollte leben.

Er hatte ihnen viele Dinge erzählt und er ging stärker daraus hervor und war dazu in der Lage das Leben zu schätzen, dass seine Eltern ihm gegeben hatten... Alle drei.

Mit einem Grinsen nahm Harry die letzte Karte, stand auf und richtete seine Kleidung, bevor er entschlossen in das Wohnzimmer von Severus und seinem Quartier ging.

- Erinnerung -

Harry lächelte sanft, als er große Anstrengungen unternahm, die Karte perfekt zu machen. Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, als eine Blüte der Lilie leicht verunglückt aussah, aber er korrigierte das schnell. Mit einem stolzen Lächeln beendete er die Arbeit und begann die Blume auszumalen, während er sich vorstellte, wie die Blume riechen würde.

Sie roch so wie seine Mum.

Harry war überrascht zu erfahren, dass Severus und Lily einmal Freunde gewesen waren, und die Szene, die er in dem Denkarium seines neuen Vaters miterlebt hatte, machte jetzt mehr Sinn, wenn er sie als seine schlimmste Erinnerung bezeichnete. Es gehe nicht darum, dass er die er dort worden war… Es ging darum, dass er die einzige Frau verloren hatte, die er jemals wirklich geliebt hatte.

Es machte jetzt auch viel mehr Sinn, warum der Zaubertränkeprofessor, der Harry noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte, ihn so sehr hasste. Bedauern.

Aber so war es nicht mehr und Harry konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Severus kümmerte sich jetzt um ihn. Sie hatten niemals starke Worte verwendet und in Wirklichkeit nannte Harry ihn kaum ‚Vater' oder ‚Dad', doch die Gefühle waren dieselben und sie beide wussten es.

Und vielleicht war es endlich an der Zeit, dass alles zu ändern.

- Ende der Erinnerung -

„Harry, Guten Morgen", lächelte Severus ihn an, als Harry den Raum betrat. Er legte die Zeitung zusammen, die er las, legte sie auf den Stuhl neben ihn und schenkte Harry seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du gut geschlafen hast?"

Harry lächelte zurück. „Yup." Er hatte jetzt für eine ganze Weile besser geschlafen. Es hatte eigentlich da angefangen, wo Harry offiziell ein Snape geworden war und seine Gefühle für Severus erkannte hatte, besonders dann, als er erkannte hatte, das Severus genauso fühlte. Er hatte jetzt seit vielen Wochen keine Albträume mehr gehabt. „Ähm, Severus? Ich, ähm, habe etwas… für dich." Harry errötete wünschte sich, er könnte genauso gut reden wie sein Vater.

„Wirklich?", erwiderte Severus mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja, ähm… Einen schönen Vatertag!", platzte es aus Harry heraus und er hielt Severus die Karte hin.

Geschockt starrte Severus für ein paar Sekunden auf die mit einer Lilie verzierte Karte, womit er Harry dazu brachte in Schweiß auszubrechen in der Angst, dass er es versaut hatte, bevor er die Karte zögernd nahm. Er schien ein wenig ergriffen, als er über die verzierte Karte strich. „Danke, Harry."

Er schaute Harry für einen Moment in die Augen und nickte dann kurz, bevor er die Karte öffnete und las. Harry verlagerte sein Gewicht nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während Severus sie las. Er wusste, dadurch dass der Mann so lange dazu brauchte, er die Karte mehr als einmal las. Er erstarrte, als Severus vorsichtig die Karte schloss und sie auf die Zeitung legte. Dann stand er auf und ging hinüber zu dem besorgten Harry.

Schwarze Augen blickten für ein paar leise Sekunden in grüne, was Harry wirklich nervös machte, bis starke Arme sich um die schlanke Gestalt des Jungen schlangen und ihn an sich drückten… in Sicherheit… nach Hause.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sohn."

- Severus' Karte -

_Liebers Severus,_

_einen schönen Vatertag._

_Ich habe diesen Brief wahrscheinlich eine Millionenmal geschrieben, nur um es richtig hin zu bekommen, und das ist keine Übertreibung (du kannst sogar Ron fragen). Erst als ich meine dritte Feder vor Angst zerbrochen habe, habe ich erkannt, dass es egal ist, wie ich es schreibe; es würde immer richtig sein._

_Weißt du, Severus, ich muss bei dir nicht vorgeben, dass ich jemand anderes bin. Du weißt__,__ wer ich bin und du magst mich dafür. Du sorgst voll und ganz für mich._

_Solange ich mich erinnern kann__,__ habe ich meinen Eltern an jedem Mutter- und Vatertag eine Karte geschrieben. Ich habe __ihnen__ ein wenig davon erzählt, was in diesem Jahr passiert war und wie sehr ich sie vermisste. Wie sehr ich es nicht erwarten kann bei ihnen zu sein. So lange habe ich mich nur danach __gesehnt__. Dieses Jahr habe ich ihnen von dir geschrieben, Severus. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass auch du jetzt meine Familie bist._

_Was ich mir am meisten gewünscht habe, war eine Familie, wusstest du das? Ich habe das im Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen. Es scheint, als wäre es nicht soweit außer Reichweite gewesen, wie ich gedacht hatte._

_Ich wollte dieses Jahr so sehr sterben. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als hätte ich alles verloren. Dann bist du gekommen. Ich habe so sehr erwartet, dass du mich wie die Dursleys behandelst und stattdessen, obwohl du mich gehasst hast, hast du dich um mich gekümmert. Dann ist unsere Beziehung gewachsen und ich habe angefangen, mich schuldig zu fühlen. Ich habe gedacht, dass wenn ich dich als einem Elternteil oder als Vater anerkennen würde, ich irgendwie James verleugnen würde. Ich erkenne jetzt, dass das nicht wahr ist. Du könntest niemals James' Platz einnehmen, aber das ist okay; du hast deinen eigenen speziellen Platzes in meinem Herzen._

_Ich denke, was ich eigentlich Versuche dir zu sagen, ist sehr einfach. Ich möchte jetzt leben, Severus. Ich möchte leben und dein Sohn sein. Ich möchte dich ‚Dad' nennen und eine Familie mit dir sein. Ich möchte wissen, dass ich irgendwo __hin__ gehöre, dass man sich um mich sorgt. Dass ich zu Hause bin._

_Es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich sagen könnte, so viele Sachen, __bei denen ich das Gefühl habe, das sie jetzt richtig wären__. Aber in Wirklichkeit denke ich, dass vier kleine Worte alles ganz nett zusammenfassen._

_Ich liebe dich Daddy._

- Ende –

* * *

„_Jeder Narr kann ein Vater sein, aber es braucht einen richtigen Mann um ein Daddy zu sein!"_

**Philip Whitmor snr. **


End file.
